


Honeymoon Hell

by KagekaNecavi



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cap_Ironman Holiday Gift Exchange 2016, Drowning, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Illnesses, Lost Luggage, M/M, Married Couple, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: After the wedding it takes Steve and Tony a while to get around to going on their honeymoon. When they arrive at their first destination they find out that their luggage is literally on the other side of the country. Things only get worse from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).



> I combined a couple of prompts for this fic. They are listed at the end along with a couple of warnings and some links to research. This fic is intended to be Avengers Assemble, but I know I at least name drop two characters who I don't think are in that universe (yet, anyway) and I'm not sure if one of them is in any universe other than 616.

The wedding had actually been nearly two months ago. But then there had been three alien invasions to take care of and a half a dozen charity events they had already been committed to for months before the impromptu wedding.

They’d decided to be spontaneous so that there would be a low chance of paparazzi or supervillain interference. There had still been some interference, but oddly it had come in the form of Doom insisting on attending. He’d been a rather ideal wedding guest, bringing a nice present and dancing with several guests, including Tony. Whose ass Doom had grabbed, to Tony’s confusion.

But now they had finally gotten a chance to go on their honeymoon. Tony had insisted after the battle with the frost giants when they’d all gotten half frozen to death. Steve in particular had gotten a huge blast of frost and had ended up with nightmares for a week. After a few days Tony had said to hell with their responsibilities and had started planning their honeymoon, leaving as soon as possible.

Because they wanted to make sure the Aven-Jet would be in New York in case of emergencies they booked two first class tickets to Malibu, the first leg of their journey - in part because they had a charity benefit there and in part because they would spend the bulk of their honeymoon on a private island that Tony had rented out in the Pacific.

“You’re being stared at,” Tony said as they waited to get off the plane.

Steve frowned and glanced around, his eyes landing on a little girl with dark, bouncy, natural hair. Her hair had quite a few brightly colored hair ties in it, and several of them had superhero symbols on them - predominantly Monica Rambeau’s starburst symbol and Steve’s shield. She was staring at Steve with wide eyes, looking star struck. He smiled, waving at her a little.

“What are you …?” An adult who was accompanying the little girl, presumably her father, asked, looking from her to Steve with a frown, “Honey, don’t stare at people. It’s not nice.”

“But Dad! Captain America!” She said, pointing.

“Why is it that the only people that ever recognize you are little kids?” Tony grinned, utterly amused with this whole thing.

“So you really are Captain America?” The little girl’s dad asked, though he sounded skeptical.

“Yes. Would you like an autograph?” Steve asked and the little girl nodded enthusiastically. After a moment her father nodded, too, and Steve pulled a pen and pad of paper out of his pocket.

This led to Steve and Tony signing autographs for basically every kid on the plane, several adults, one elderly man who had a WWII veteran hat on and remembered Steve from the war, and a young man who had a rainbow bracelet on and stammered for a moment about how inspiring he found their relationship.

By the time they finally got off the plane, everyone else had already left. Steve thanked the pilot, copilot, and flight attendants and then they left and headed to the baggage claim.

When they got there they waited. And waited. And waited. Finally after about a half an hour they headed to the customer service desk and asked the woman there if she could help them locate their bags. She tapped at her computer and then after a moment she said, “I’m sorry. It appears that your bags were loaded onto the wrong flight. They appear to be at the Southwest Florida International Airport.”

“All of them?” Tony asked, frowning.

The customer service clerk nodded. “Yes. It appears that a whole cart of luggage was loaded onto the wrong plane. Yours included. Of course we’ll have it sent on here or wherever you need at no charge to you”

“We won’t be here more than a few days anyway. Send it all back to New York,” Tony said. Steve frowned.

“What are we going to do for clothes if our bags get sent back home?”

“We can just buy new things,” Tony said, shrugging.

“That’s a little extravagant, don’t you think?” Steve was frowning and had That Look on his face. He did not approve.

“It’ll be fine, honey.” Tony said. He had a bad feeling about this argument, but he couldn’t help himself.

“You know, I thought the idea of renting a private island was a bit much. We’re already spending a lot on this trip. And now you want to spend even more - replace all of our clothes, and I know how expensive some of your clothes are - just because our luggage could take a few days?”

“What will we wear until our luggage gets here if we don’t buy new clothes?” Tony asked. Damnit, this was the sane, reasonable choice. They could afford new clothes, it wouldn’t delay their trip - it just made sense.

“Why is what we’re wearing not good enough?” Steve crossed his arms and glared. Tony could tell that Steve was convinced he was right and was not going to budge.

“Because we have that benefit of yours to go to,” Tony said, “tomorrow night.”

“Oh,” Steve glanced down at himself. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that was relatively nice, but not nice enough to go to a black tie charity benefit in. “Fine,” he growled with gritted teeth, “but not much, and nothing fancy except what we need for the benefit.

Tony turned to the very patient customer service representative who had not made a noise during all of that. “We’ll have the bags sent back to New York. Thank you.”

“No problem,” she said, tapping at her computer.

They’d already reserved a rental car, and fortunately getting the car went smoothly. Tony had property in the Malibu area, but they’d gotten a hotel suite in a top of the line hotel to make it seem more like a real vacation. Once they checked in they left to go replace their wardrobe.

The shopping trip took most of the day and by the time they returned they were cranky and exhausted. Tony went and asked the laundry services in the hotel if they could take care of the clothes and by the time he got back Steve had already fallen asleep in the bed.

Day two of their honeymoon was a little better. They made tentative small talk over breakfast; Ton terrified that he’d start another argument and Steve probably also scared of the same thing.

Fortunately, though, the benefit that night went relatively well. They always worked well as a team no matter what was going on with them interpersonally. There were a few bumps, like there always tended to be at these things, but that was why they were the best people to send to these things. Steve was a natural charmer and Tony had grown up being groomed as a media darling.

* * *

 

The next morning Steve felt horrible. He felt nauseas and dizzy and he ached and he felt worse than he had any day that wasn’t right after a battle. Tony was already awake, due to how light his sleep could often be, and Steve let out a little groan when Tony sat down next to him on the bed. “Steve?” Tony asked, sounding concerned.

“Yeah, I’ll be up in a second,” Steve said, sitting up and swaying slightly. He very nearly threw up, but it stayed down.

Tony reached up and felt Steve’s forehead, frowning. “You don’t seem like you have a fever. This is weird. You don’t ever get sick. There has to be something going on.”

“It’s probably just something I ate. I’ll be fine once I get up and moving around,” Steve leaned against Tony a little bit. Though he still felt bad, being in proximity to Tony like that soothed him.

“Are you sure? Because I can call someone to come pick us up.” Tony began to card his hands through Steve's hair. That felt good.

“I'll be fine in no time. You'll see. Besides, we spent a lot of money on this. I don't want it to go to waste.” Steve knew that was sort of dirty play to bring up something from a recent argument, but he didn't care. He knew it'd make Tony give in.

Tony’s hand paused and he made a small nose of agreement. “Okay. I'll pack up. You rest.”

Steve nodded, laying back and sighing.

* * *

 

Tony shook Steve awake once he'd packed their room up, frowning at how bad he still looked. “You always get irritable with me for hiding injuries - if you're more sick than you're letting on …”

“I'm fine, Tony,” Steve snapped, “I will be, at least. I just need to sleep this off. I'm sure I just ate some bad fish at the benefit or something.”

That sort of thing never happened to Steve. Ever. He had an iron stomach and stuff like that never bothered him. But obviously there was no arguing with him. Tony just helped him up and into fresh clothes for the trip to the airport for the final leg of the journey.

Rather than a commercial plane, this time they'd chartered a small private plane. It wasn't nearly as nice as Tony's was - they weren't using his because Pepper was borrowing it for a business trip - but it was still top of the line. The seats were comfortable and the interior was much roomier than it appeared from outside. They got situated and Steve fell asleep almost right away. Tony frowned. There was really something wrong and he hated that Steve was being so stubborn about it.

“Are you ready for takeoff Mr. Stark?” the pilot asked, glancing back at them. She had a very reflective pair of yellow tinted sunglasses on, and it made her look a little like a giant insect.

“Give me a minute to get buckled up, then I'm ready,” Tony nodded. He sat and did so, watching Steve worriedly.

When they got to cruising altitude he pulled out his phone headed back to the back of the plane and called Rhodey, venting at him a little about how much their honeymoon had sucked so far. He hadn’t been on the phone very long when it crackled and went dead. That was weird. Tony looked at the phone and glanced along the top of the screen. As far as the phone was concerned he had no signal whatsoever - which should be impossible, because he had that phone fitted with the same technology that allowed the Avengers’ comms to work anywhere. He had a bad feeling about this.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and went to Steve, kneeling next to him and gently shaking him. “Wake up, honey. Something’s wrong.”

“What?” Steve mumbled, shifting and focusing glassy eyes on Tony. Fuck. This was bad.

“Phone signal is dead. I might just be paranoid but that’s not a good sign.”

Immediately Steve went as alert as it seemed like he possibly could go right now, nodding. “We don’t have any weapons, do we?”

“I haven’t looked for anything we can improvise. I can probably figure out something,” Tony said. They’d agreed not to bring weapons on the honeymoon because then they would just be waiting for something to go wrong, for some reason to jump into action. Joke’s on them - they always get fucked over. Tony shook his head a little, ignoring his bitter thoughts in favor of trying to find some kind of weapon. Steve was still sick, he wouldn’t be much use. But get Tony around some wires and circuits and he could improvise anything as long as he had the time.

“Tony!” Steve hissed sharply after a moment, and Tony’s head jerked up just in time for him to see a laser gun of some kind pointed at him by the pilot. His eyes darted across the barrel and the grip. Custom made and lightweight, but as heavy on the power as it could be for the size. He could tell within a moment that it was one of AIM’s.

“Right. Well that’s not entirely unexpected,” Tony muttered, raising his hands.

The pilot took a few steps forward, jerking the gun a little, indicating that Tony should stand and back up a little. He did so with a glare, keeping his gaze focused on the gun despite the fact that he could see Steve moving out of the corner of his eye. Steve being sick was actually going to work in their advantage, but he had to keep the focus on him for a moment.

“So what’s the plan here? Kidnap two heroes on their honeymoon and hope nobody notices?” Tony asked, eyebrows arched. “Great plan. It’s not like we have friends who would get worried if we didn’t text back or anything.”

“You’re on your honeymoon. Do you really think they’ll text you?” The pilot asked, taking another step forward and jabbing Tony in the ribs with her gun. “Sit down, Stark.”

“Or what?” Tony asked, and the pilot hesitated a moment. Clearly she hadn’t expected Tony to challenge her on that front.

“Do you not see the gun I’m pointing at you?”

“Of course I do. But trust me on this - people who really intend to shoot you and don’t just want to scare you don’t pass up opportunities to do it. They actually shoot you rather than just jabbing a gun in your side,” Tony shrugged. It was fairly easy to be calm about this when you got threatened by supervillains on a regular basis.

“Shut up,” she said, but she didn’t have the opportunity to say much more as Steve tackled her from behind. Simultaneously Tony grabbed the gun and twisted her wrist. She went down hard, letting out a yowl that would put a wet cat to shame.

“You okay, Steve?” Tony reached down and helped him up from where he’d landed, mostly on top of the pilot.

“Still feel dizzy and sick,” Steve mumbled, leaning against him. Tony frowned and helped him into a chair, then turned to the pilot, glaring at her.

“Where are we going?” Tony asked firmly.

She laughed. “What was that you were telling me about people who point guns don’t really mean it?”

“Here’s the thing, though. Did you lock the controls? I’m assuming so, just in case we overpowered you. Put the communications under a pass code so that only you can send a message? Because if you did then all we have to do to make sure you’re just as screwed as we are is tie you to a chair,” Tony shrugged a little. “I mean I’ll be able to break through anything cybernetic you put into the controls, but will it take more time than we have?”

The pilot paused at that and after a moment of thought said, “We’re going to AIM Island, and we’re nearly there.”

“Shit,” Tony muttered. He went over to the back of the plane, keeping one eye on the pilot as he rummaged around in a compartment for a moment. From it he pulled out a blanket, which he ripped into strips. “Sit in the chair.” The pilot did so and he tied her loosely into the chair, including blindfolding her.

“What’s the plan?” Steve asked.

“I was thinking about trying to pop open the door and have us jump out now with a couple of parachutes, but the cabin pressure is too high for that. We’d need you at your top strength and then some in order to get it open,” Tony headed into the cabin and began to tap away at screens and buttons, fingers flying. Steve followed him and watched quietly. “Despite what I told her, I can get this thing under my control faster than we’ll get there. When we arrive I’ll find a spot to set down at and we’ll run.”

“Not the best plan,” Steve muttered, sitting heavily in the copilot’s seat.

“It’s the only one we have at the moment,” Tony agreed with him, but it was also all they had. Unless Steve could come up with something else. “Well, also we keep her gun. Who knows when it’ll come in handy. When we get down there we’ll find their base, sneak onto it and contact the Avengers somehow, have them rescue us. If you’re up for it do you think you can rummage around a bit more back there, see if you can’t find a first aid kit or a survival kit or something?”

“Yeah.” When Steve stood Tony could practically hear his body creaking. Yeah, there was definitely something wrong. But despite that, and despite the distinct green tint his face got as he moved, he still went to the back and started slowly moving around. Tony was actually very proud of him for that. It had to be weird to never get sick and then all of a sudden be so very ill.

He kept it up for a few more minutes and then called back, “Got it! I’m in control now.”

“Great. I found a first aid kit and a pack to put it in,” Steve said, and Tony had to strain somewhat to hear him. After a moment he added, “And this pack has a survival kit in it already.”

“We’re good to go, then,” Tony said. He let them get a little closer to the island then started their descent, getting as low as he was comfortable going and staying there for a while, then slowing down and landing on a straight strip of beach. Once the plane was stopped he thought for a second, then ripped out as much of the guts of the console as he could - making sure the plane’s communications were disabled, for sure, and hopefully preventing it from flying any time soon. Then he went back to where Steve was and grabbed the pack and they left the plane as quickly as they could.

* * *

 

It wasn’t just AIM. Attuma had apparently decided to ally with them for the moment - or at the very least here, on this island - and Steve and Tony found out by almost running headfirst into a patrol of Attuma’s Atlanteans. Steve was mostly just following Tony, feeling so sick he was almost delirious with it, and when Tony stopped suddenly Steve ran into his back. Tony turned around and took hold of Steve’s upper arms, steadying him.

“What?”

“There’s a whole patrol about forty feet ahead, mostly Atlanteans but some of those stupid looking beekeepers,” Tony said, quietly.

“Okay, so what do we do?” Steve asked.

“Turn around, I guess. There’s not much we can do. Damn,” Tony glanced around and took Steve’s hand, leading him in another direction.

Eventually they found a spot that was relatively secluded where they could rest. Tony got Steve settled and felt his forehead, muttering under his breath a little about Steve’s condition.

“Don’t light a fire - they’ll be able to see the smoke if you do,” Steve said. He felt like he was getting a little bit better, but maybe it was just that they were finally resting again. Then again, he was also grumpy from feeling poorly.

“I know, but we need to get some of this water clean enough to drink,” Tony said, holding up the canteen that had come out of the emergency supplies.

“There should be water purification tablets in there. A bottle of them. Read the directions first - too many is bad.” He actually wasn’t sure what would happen if you used too many of them, but he knew it wasn’t good.

“I will,” Tony said, slightly snappish. “Stay here. I’ll go get water and be back soon.”

“It’s not like I can go anywhere,” Steve muttered. He wasn’t sure if Tony heard him, but he didn’t respond.

Twenty minutes later Steve was starting to get worried, wondering if Tony had gotten captured. If Tony got captured then they were both screwed - he was feeling a little better but he still wasn’t nearly up to par and he wouldn’t be able to rescue Tony on his own. And Tony … Tony probably could do some self rescuing, but now that they’d gotten split up he wasn’t sure it would be that easy to meet back up.

And then Tony came bursting through the underbrush with the canteen, a stick in his hair. “Sorry. I had to wait for a patrol to go by.”

“You scared the hell out of me, Tony,” Steve said, sighing in relief. He was angry, though. This honeymoon had been one disaster after another from the start, and this was just one more thing. Somewhere he knew that the delay had been the safe thing to do, had not been Tony’s fault, but he was still angry.

“Sorry, honey,” Tony got the tablets out of the backpack and read and followed the directions. “It’ll be a half an hour before we can drink that.”

Steve nodded and Tony sat down next to him, feeling his forehead again. Steve pulled away a little. “I’m starting to feel better. I’m fine.”

“You never did have a fever. That was weird,” Tony said, and Steve could see the gears turning in his mind. He didn’t say out loud what he was thinking, though, but Steve could guess.

“So are we thinking I was poisoned?” Steve asked, and Tony nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, it could just be food poisoning, but that’s unlikely,” Tony said, “The fact that the only time I’ve ever seen you get sick is right before our honeymoon, then we get hijacked by someone from AIM… it’s just too much to all be a coincidence.”

“How did they even know where we were?”

“Well, the benefit had been planned enough in advance that I know people knew we’d be there. I had to go through an agency to book the island. Maybe someone gave our names to AIM from there,” Tony shrugged.

“I still can’t believe you reserved an entire island for us for weeks.” Steve said, shaking his head. It just seemed so excessive to him. Not when something much smaller would do just fine.

“I thought you’d like the privacy,” Tony said, “And the warmth, after that last mission.”

Steve paused. He’d assumed Tony had booked the island because he just thought a tropical honeymoon sounded romantic. And while it was weird that Tony had insisted on the honeymoon when he had, he’d just assumed Tony had gotten tired of putting it off. Not that he’d specifically been spurred into action by that mission. “Is that why you insisted we go to a tropical island for our honeymoon? Why you were so insistent it be so soon?”

“Yeah. Sort of,” Tony looked away, looking faintly embarrassed.

“I told you at the wedding that I was fine with waiting until things calmed down. I don’t need to be babied like that!” Steve snapped. Even as he said it he knew that Tony wasn’t trying to baby him or coddle him - that Tony had probably been almost as upset by the mission with the frost giants as Steve had - but he was tired and still sick and his temper was short. Even more than usual. It was actually a miracle they’d gone this long without an argument.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Tony was obviously trying hard to keep his tone level and calm, and it just made Steve more ticked off, “I just knew it had upset you and thought we could both use the time off.”

“Yeah, that worked well,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“We’ll get through this. It’ll be okay. And then we’ll be able to continue on the honeymoon no problem.”

“I’d rather just go back to New York when we get off AIM Island. They probably need us there and I didn’t want to do this anyway!”

Tony went still and asked, voice quiet, “Never wanted to do what?”

That made something in Steve snap a little more. “You know what I mean!”

“No, I don’t,” Tony was snapping at Steve in return, and Steve felt better about the argument. At least he wasn’t arguing with someone who wouldn’t fight back. “The honeymoon? The wedding? Fuck, the whole relationship? Which one?”

“I swear to God, Tony, sometimes I think you take things the worst possible way on purpose!! No one can accidentally have self esteem that low!” Steve said, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew they were a mistake. He wished he could rewind the conversation so that he never lost his temper.

“You know what, maybe this was a bad idea. I mean here we are on AIM fucking Island and you’re sick and we have no way to contact the team and we can’t help but fight. So the honeymoon, the wedding, all of it. It was all just a mistake,” Tony stood, voice raised but not quite yelling.

“You know I just meant the private island!” Steve snapped defensively, then tried to pull himself together again. “Look, Tony -”

“There they are!” a voice yelled through the trees, and one of AIM’s laser blasts hit dangerously close to where they were sitting. Tony swore and grabbed the bag and shoved the canteen in it, swinging it over his shoulder and grabbing Steve’s hand. Then they ran.

* * *

 

Tony knew, deep down, that Steve didn’t mean it. They never meant their fights. But to have this fight now, while their lives were in danger, made it feel like they meant it more. And it honestly really had hurt, the comment about his self esteem. He had a therapist and was on medication for a reason.

But it wasn’t the time to think about that. They needed to shake the AIM people following them. The AIM people that clearly knew their way around and kept pretty well on their heels.

“Shit,” Tony said after a little while of running. They’d gotten ahead, but not by much, and Steve looked tired already. Damn whatever he was sick with. Fortunately they’d managed to stumble across an outcropping near a creek that sort of formed a cave and was fairly well hidden unless you looked at it from the exact right angle. Tony grabbed the gun they’d taken off the pilot then gave everything else to Steve, gesturing to the outcropping. “Here. You go hide. I’ll draw their fire and get them well away from you.”

“No! Tony this is a horrible plan,” Steve protested, grabbing Tony’s arm and squeezing a little. His strength was returning, but it wasn’t back to the point where Tony couldn’t pull out of his grip.

“I’m not planning on letting myself get captured. I’ll be back here in a bit. Just stay, rest, and drink the water. It should be fine now,” Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Steve said, then pulled away and - much to Tony’s surprise - actually did as instructed. Tony smiled and checked the battery level on the gun then headed back towards the AIM goons.

When he got near them he managed to get his first good look at the group following them - four AIM goons in full beekeeper regalia and two of Attuma’s men. He shot one of them in the leg - a painful shot, but with the laser weapons and through the beekeeper outfits it wasn’t a particularly damaging one - before running off in a different direction than where Steve was hidden. He kept an eye on his surroundings and occasionally twisted back to shoot at the goons following him. For the most part the shots went wide since he was running and so were they, but he did hit them occasionally. Even the non damaging but painful shots were generally enough to make them stop, which was good enough for Tony.

So once he’d thinned out the herd he looped back around towards where Steve was. On the way back in that direction he picked off the remainder of the group following him, and the worst injury he’d sustained was a mildly twisted ankle. Not bad.

The creek came into view, and he realized that there had actually been a third Atlantean, who was now inspecting the mud around the creek bank, trying to track Steve and Tony’s footprints there.

Shit.

To make things worse not only did the Atlantean see him almost as soon as he saw the Atlantean, but they also were standing between him and Steve.

Fuck.

And then it got even worse. As Tony lifted the AIM laser gun to fire at the Atlantean, he discovered that the patrol had been even numbers - four and four - by way of being tackled to the ground by an Atlantean and the gun being wrestled from his hand. Tony knocked it out of the Atlantean’s hand and away from both of them, and they struggled with each other for several moments, wrestling on the ground and rolling around a little.

Tony broke free and went for the gun, which was lying near the creek, only for the Atlantean to tackle him into the creek, continuing their wrestling and fighting there.

Neither had a distinct advantage - considering Tony was strong enough to both build and work the armor and he got fight training from Captain America, where the Atlantean had probably been a warrior for years - until they rolled over and Tony’s head ended up under water.

His mind went blank for a moment, terrified, and then he began to struggle. The Atlantean kept him pinned, going so far as to sit on his back, and his lungs began to burn and scream for air.

Finally he couldn’t hold his breath any longer and his instincts kicked in, mouth opening wide and getting a great gulp of water and not air. Tony began to fade shortly after that, and the last thing he was aware of was the pressure letting up on his back.

* * *

 

While Tony was gone Steve drank the water and waited. He was feeling better by leaps and bounds now, and he couldn’t help but think he should have gone with Tony. Whatever he was sick with, his body was finally really starting to fight it off.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside of the outcropping and Steve peeked out to see Tony fighting hand to hand with one of the Atlanteans. Before he could even think he leapt into action, rushing out and tackling the other one. He was obviously still not up to his full strength because it took him longer than it should have to defeat one regular member of Attuma’s army and by the time he turned to where Tony and the other Atlantean were fighting, Tony was facedown in the creek and had gone frighteningly still.

Steve saw red, growling at the second Atlantean and attacking. He didn’t know if the adrenaline or the anger made him stronger, but it only took a few well placed blows to get that Atlantean to drop like a rock.

Then he was pulling Tony out of the creek and feeling for a pulse. It was there, but getting sluggish but Tony wasn’t breathing, so Steve began to perform rescue breathing. Hopefully considering he still had a pulse and he couldn’t have been underwater long he would be okay and it would work soon. He made sure Tony’s airway was clear and breathed several times for him.

To Steve’s immense relief it didn’t take long for Tony to cough and then vomit up the water he’d swallowed - and unfortunately just about everything else in his stomach, too. Steve rolled him up on his side a little, gently, as Tony vomited. Once he stopped he was clearly breathing on his own, and Steve leaned down to press his head on Tony’s shoulder and cling to him.

“Hey,” Tony said quietly after a moment.

“Tony! God, Tony. I’m so glad you’re okay,” Steve said, pressing kisses to Tony’s cheek and forehead. After a moment he added as sternly as possible, “Don’t do that again. Ever. We’re a team. I don’t want you running off and risking yourself like that without backup.”

Tony gave him a little smile and said, “I love you, too, honey.”

Steve laughed, though it sounded a bit watery, and held Tony close. “I’m sorry. I was sick and cranky and picked a fight. I didn’t mean it.”

“I know. I didn’t mean anything I said, either. I’m sorry, too,” Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, sighing.

They sat like that for a long time and eventually Steve asked, “Hey, do you think you could make a radio with a long enough range to get it to talk to New York out of what the patrols carry around with them?”

“Yeah … actually I think I can,” Tony grinned brightly. They both stood, still a bit wobbly, and walked around to the unconscious members of the patrol, gathering their equipment.

* * *

 

Tony and Steve didn’t actually get to see it directly. They were hiding out and making sure they didn’t get caught, considering they were pretty much weaponless and were both recovering still. But apparently it was a hell of a thing to watch a pissed off Hulk and Thor tear through the main compound on AIM Island when the Aven-Jet arrived. Once that got taken care of, Tony and Steve met up with them and they all headed back to New York to rest up from their attempt at a honeymoon.

Now, two weeks later, they were trying again. This time, though, they’d brought their uniforms, Tony had flown them himself, and rather than messing with renting things, Tony had - after talking it over with Steve and agreeing that the team could use it, too - bought an island. Mostly so that they could have the privacy to swim or sunbathe naked. Tony was currently laying on a towel and working on his all over tan.

“God, Tony. Do you have any idea how you look right now?” Steve asked, sitting next to him. Tony hadn’t been able to talk him into going totally nude - yet - but he was just wearing his swim trunks. Score one for Tony.

“Hmm. Not really. How about you get rid of the shorts and show me?” Tony grinned

“I don’t tan, you know,” Steve said, but he was laughing.

“That’s okay. The point is only partly the tan. The other part is showing off your gorgeous body for your husband.” Tony was about to continue to tease when he saw the odd look on Steve’s face. “What?”

“I think that’s the first time either of us has called the other one that in a situation like this. I like it,” Steve said. He leaned down to kiss Tony, slow and loving and sensual. Finally they were able to just relax and enjoy each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts I used for this are:  
> Any universe: Steve and Tony on their honeymoon and they run into problems that make the honeymoon not so fun -- problems can be like lost luggage, bad hotel or supervillain/alien attacks; the frustrations build up, they argue and question why they ever got married in the first place but they pull together and they realize why they are in love with each other.  
> And:  
> Any universe: Steve and Tony on the beach and in the sun
> 
> Warnings I mentioned are:  
> There is some violence, though it isn't graphically described. Tony is drowned, and it is described in a bit more detail. Steve gets very ill. During an argument Steve makes a comment that, particularly given that Tony has depression or bipolar (I know people go back and forth about which he probably has in the fandom - I agree with them and I mention that he has some kind of mental illness in the fic though I don't name it) can come off as kind of abelist. Just remember that Steve is sick and grouchy and he doesn't really mean it - not an excuse, but people are assholes when they don't feel well and get upset on top of it.
> 
> The illness I gave Steve is [Clostridium Botulinum](http://www.foodborneillness.com/botulism_food_poisoning/) and since they never say if it was intentional or not you can decide if someone was trying to kill him/someone or if he just ate contaminated food. But it does seem like a very serious illness, depending on treatment, so that's why I picked it. I figured it'd knock Steve on his ass. Steve getting sick was a friend's idea - she'll get full credit once these gifts are not anonymous.
> 
> I did look up [several sites](http://thesurvivaldoctor.com/2012/07/06/cpr-and-drowning/%22) regarding [CPR](http://www.webmd.com/first-aid/drowning-treatment) for [drowning victims](https://acls.com/free-resources/miscellaneous/drowning). Generally the consensus seemed to be that if they have a pulse but are not breathing they usually recover after a bit of rescue breathing. Do not take this as medical advice. You want medical advice for CPR, take a first aid class.
> 
> A [pressurized](http://www.forbes.com/sites/quora/2016/09/02/what-happens-if-an-airplanes-exit-door-opens-mid-flight/#69b6b0924a4b) plane's [door](http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2013/05/130528-airplane-door-open-midflight-pilot-eject/) will [not open](http://www.askthepilot.com/questionanswers/exits/) mid flight.
> 
> [Water purification](https://www.quakekare.com/water-purification-tablets-p-23) tablets are actually a thing. Not really sure how they work, though. Just looked them up and read the basic info.


End file.
